


Love at Friar Park

by ship_of_fancy



Category: Beatles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ship_of_fancy/pseuds/ship_of_fancy
Summary: George and Pattie make love at Friar Park
Relationships: Married Sex - Relationship, Pattie Boyd/George Harrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Love at Friar Park

Our relationship was renewed. We were once again close and connected. Our new project, refurbishing this grand house, was exciting! The inspiration rekindled our love and we started having the best sex of our married life during those early days at Friar Park.It was freezing that March, and we kept a fire going constantly in the great roomwhere we slept, bundled up, fully dressed, in sleeping bags.We weren’t often alone. Most nights Terry Doran and Chris O’Dell were staying with us, so it was like being in a commune. We would laugh and talk until the last person fell asleep. 

George and I shared a sleeping bag and of course as soon as everyone had settled, I’d feel George’s breath in my hair. He would pull me close and I’d get wrapped in his arms and legs. I’dturn my face towards him, thinking I could stay protected forever in his beard, safe in his embrace, 

Maybe I would liewith my back to him and he would spoon into me, winding one arm under my waist and draping the other across my shoulder. That still wasn't close enough for George and I’d feel his hand start to snake its way beneath the many layers of jumpers and shirts until he made his way under my vest and he’d find my breasts. I could feel his lips against my skin as he buried his face into my neck. I’d whisper, “George.” Then silently, like a magician he’d pull my tops off in one flowing flourish , then my bottoms and finally discard his ownclothes, before snuggling up tight. Our bare skin would feel so warmand I wind my leg through his and be totally surrounded by his warmth. 

It was like when we first met, those early days in our new forever home.I would bury my face in his neck and smell his sandalwood scent, and my lips would trail down his shoulder, maybe nip his skin with my teeth before hungrily finding his mouth with mine.George would hold my face with his big strong hands. His kisses would be full and deep. His open mouth claiming me and I wanted those kisses to last forever. 

Then I’d shift so his whole weight would bear down on me and his hands would reach under me and clutch me close.We’d push closer and closer, in utter silence so that Terry and Chris wouldn’t hear, until we became one, diving deeper into that mysteriousdesire that had overpowered us, all the more daring in the cold with Terry and Chris so close. 

I would encircle George’s waist with my legs to feel him as deeply as possible and I’d arch my back and pull his long brown hair so his head would get close enough for his mouth to find my nipples. I’d push into him, the intense pleasureover coming me and I’d forget and start to cry out, “Oh, G...” and his hand would cover my mouth so I wouldn’t wake our roommates.

Sometimes I’d think this new found passion was a dream, but really we were just continuing the journey that had started with such hope six years earlier. His body was real, arousing me, and then satisfying me, until he’d find his own release.

We would lie there under all those blankets after wehad made love, I would weave my fingers in his, placed my arms alongside his, press myfoot against him--feeling how wegood we felt together, always marveling at what a perfect fit we were. We’d drift off to sleep, only to wake hours later freezing, and giggling, and wiggle our way back into our clothes, falling back asleep until the sun came up. 

In the morning, when I opened my eyes, George would be standing by the fire placewith my cup of tea. 

“Good morning, love,” he’d say as he’d hand me the cup. In his jumper and jeans that only accentuated his sexiness, he was incredibly handsome. “How did you sleep?” His cocky smile always making me happy and wanting him, again. 

“Mmmm, thanks,” I smiled up at him. “You know how I slept.” I patted the blankets next to me, and George sat cross legged next to me,as we snuggled for warmth as we drank our tea. 

Then Terry might call George from the kitchen or upstairs and off he’d go, and Chris would take his place next to me. “Pattie, I know I promised never to shag George, but you two are not as quiet as you think you are.” She looked at me knowingly. “Was it as good as it sounded?”

We’d laugh. Sipping our tea. Life was perfect. I had a true friend in Chris.

Being together with George, feeling that closeness that I’d thought we’d lost made me feel whole. Pattie and George. Together. Making a home. And for a while it was the best time of my life. 


End file.
